High quality acoustic images can be formed by using acoustic illumination and acoustic lens. For example, in a pitch-catch mode of operation, an acoustic wave generated from an acoustic source is reflected from a target to an acoustic lens that directs the reflected acoustic wave to a detector. Different acoustic target depths can be imaged by adjusting the acoustic focal distance of the acoustic lens. In another pitch-catch arrangement, the acoustic lens and the detector are arranged at opposite sides of the target from the acoustic source. This mode operates in a transmission mode of acquisition. Systems using acoustic lens in these arrangements have been commercialized with applications to medical and aerospace imaging systems for examinations. However, there are a few handicaps in ultrasonic imaging devices such as ultrasonic cameras due to limited source and receiver apertures and the physical size of the available acoustic lenses, as well as impedance contrast of these acoustic lenses. It is also noted that the oilfield service industry has not explored the full potential of ultrasonic imaging system due to several technical and knowledge bottlenecks.